


Breathless

by DramaticalHearts (dancingwithdestiny)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-drama CD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithdestiny/pseuds/DramaticalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba gets a nagging little idea one day, of something different that he and Mink could try in the bedroom. But, given their shared past, will Mink agree to it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0whitelily0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0whitelily0o/gifts).



> This was written as a 'treat' for o0whitelily0o in the DRAMAtical Murder Valentines 2015 gift exchange, who requested minao, and:  
> "I'd just like some nice, sweet, 100% consensual breathplay for these two, please."
> 
> 'nice, sweet, 100% consensual' is totally my thing, but breathplay was new to me; with the help of a friend who's familiar with it, I think I managed to get it down well enough.   
> (That friend looked over the first draft of this <3)
> 
> This is my first finished minao fic, as well as my first finished DMMd fic. I'm certain it won't be my last.  
> I give my thanks to my best friend/first beta, and to Harukami, for both being the inspiration for (through her brilliant writing of minao) and the final beta reader of this story. <3
> 
> o0whitelily0o, I hope this is to your liking. :]

Without knowing why, or how, Aoba awoke one day with an idea in his head.

It was a nagging idea, one that wouldn't leave him alone. It was an idea based in curiosity, so once it had been planted, Aoba could find no way to uproot it. His mind would wander to it during the most mundane moments of his day, like while washing dishes, or stocking the shelves at the general store he worked at.

Once, he thought about it so hard, so anxiously, that a pulse of pain shot through his head, leading to a dull ache. It faded by the end of the day before he left for home, but it had caught his attention nonetheless. He had thought it odd – he hadn't suffered from a headache of that degree for over a year, not since his time in Platinum Jail – but nothing else had come of it, so he tried to shrug it off, blame it on thinking just a little too hard.

Worst of all, the more he thought about it, the more interested in the idea he became, and began to think of how he could implement it.

After entirely too much thinking, he decided to take the next step: Asking Mink.

They were sitting together near the fireplace, after a long day of work, Mink reading a book, and Aoba simply enjoying his company, relaxing after a long day of restocking. Aoba took a deep breath – picking up the scents of burning wood, incense, and of Mink beside him – and sighed softly in contentment.

Then the idea popped into his mind again. He thought of pushing it down at first, but with a soft shake of his head he decided against it.

_This is it. This time, I'll ask him_ , Aoba thought.

But then the anxious thoughts bubbled up.

_What if he says no? What if it makes him angry? What kind of face will he make at this...? I shouldn't ask, I'm happy with things as they are..._

As he sat and stewed this over, Aoba slowly became aware that Mink had glanced up at him, his gaze examining.

Aoba knew he couldn't back down now. Mink always had a way of reading people and figuring out what they were thinking, a skill he developed during the years he spent leading a gang of ex-cons. He could spot trouble brewing practically before it happened. Aoba couldn't hide much from him.

It didn't help that the more he thought through this idea, the redder his face got.

"Aoba."

Aoba jumped a little, his anxiety making itself more apparent, and looked up at Mink. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Mink asked in a softened tone, frowning slightly, perplexed by Aoba's sudden bout of nervousness.

Aoba let out a sigh, releasing some of his nervous energy with it. "Ahh, I've just been, thinking about something..."

"What is it?" Mink said, his book loose in his grip. Aoba found himself staring at Mink's reading glasses as he figured out how to word his next answer.  _They're so cute..._

"Ah, well..." he started, feeling his anxiety spike again, his face heating up. "I was thinking about something we could try...together...in the bedroom..." his voice lowered to a near-whisper at the last part.

Mink placed a bookmark in his book and set it down, placing his reading glasses beside it. "I'm listening."

_This is really embarrassing, this is so embarrassing,_ Aoba thought.  _I shouldn't even bother him with this..._

"Well," he continued anyway, "I've been thinking about, things, and I think that maybe I'd like to try something different with you..."

One of Mink's brows went up. "Do you want to top?"

"Ah! N-no no no," Aoba said quickly, his heart hammering hard in his chest at the thought of it. "I, I mean, maybe someday, we'll try that, b-but that's not what I'm talking about right now..."

Mink sighed softly through his nose. "Alright. What is it, then?"

"Ah, I don't think you'll like this..." Aoba said, looking down.

"If it's something you think I should know about, tell me," Mink replied evenly.

"Well...I'm not sure, but...I think I like, ahh...this is hard..."

Mink put a warm, gentle hand on Aoba's back, encouraging him. Just that small gesture soothed Aoba enough to get the words out.

"I think...I think I like not being able to breathe...a little..."

Mink froze.

"...Explain."

"Ah, well, I, don't really want to bring this up, but...back in Platinum Jail, you...choked me once," Mink sighed softly at that, "and, I was scared, but...I think part of me likes that feeling. But I'm not sure. I was so afraid then, I couldn't tell for certain. I thought that maybe, if we tried something like that now, now that I can trust you and feel safe with you, that I'd be able to find out for sure."

Mink sighed, more heavily this time. He lifted his hand from Aoba's back and put it in his lap, looking downward in thought, a crease visible in his brow.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Mink," Aoba reaffirmed.

Mink's eyes were distant, and Aoba knew that he was reminiscing about those dark days. Neither of them liked to bring that time up – they had moved past all that, and started anew – but they were an undeniable part of their past, how they had first interacted. They tried their best to avoid the topic, but in times like this, it couldn't be ignored. As much as both of them would have liked to do so, neither of them had forgotten it.

The silence grew prolonged, and Aoba looked down. "Ahh, I shouldn't have brought this up...if you don't want to do it, that's fine with me. I, really like what we do already, so," he said, his cheeks warming anew. "I guess I was just curious about trying something like that..."

Aoba fell silent, and looked to Mink, whose expression hadn't changed.

Aoba looked down at his own hands, twining and untwining his fingers, his embarrassment and shame growing with each second of silence that passed. He thought about repeating what he last said – in case Mink hadn't heard him the first time – then he thought better of it, standing with a sigh, planning to go to the bathroom and pretend this had never happened...

"Let me think about it, alright?" Mink said, softly.

Aoba turned to him, stunned.

"You should think about this, too, if this is something you really want to try," he continued, meeting Aoba's gaze straight on, his golden eyes firm and intense.

Aoba nodded. "I will."

"Alright then," Mink said, picking his book back up.

"Thank you," Aoba said, beaming just a little.

Mink gave an affirmative grunt, slipping his reading glasses back into place.

Aoba turned to head to the bathroom, a little skip in his step.

At least it wasn't a no.

~

It was about three days later that the topic was brought up again, by Mink. Aoba had spent that time thinking it over himself, if this was something that he really wanted to act out in real life. The thought of it scared him a little; would he himself be able to know how much is too much? Would the feeling of losing his breath scare him more than excite him, even with someone he trusted as much as he did Mink in control of it? He didn't have the answers to those questions; he wouldn't know until he tried. And part of him still wanted to try, the rest curious about how it would feel.

It was an evening after work, again, and Mink and Aoba were both calmly, quietly making traditional jewelry, Mink advising Aoba now and then on how he could improve his work. Their Allmates were in sleep mode in the next room.

Mink was focused on an intricate weave when he spoke up.

"So, have you given it some thought?"

Aoba looked up. "Hnh?"

"Your request."

Aoba nearly fumbled the beads he was handling when he realized what Mink was referring to. ("Focus," Mink warned, furrowing his brow slightly at the near-loss of pricey beads)

"O-oh," Aoba said, composing himself again. "I have."

"Do you still want to do it?"

Aoba paused to focus on threading a bead just right, then answered. "Yeah, I do. I mean, it's kinda scary, but, I'm still curious. If we do it right, it should be okay, right?"

"Mm," Mink said, tying the end of the weave he had made. When he was finished with it, he set it down and focused his full attention on Aoba. “I've done some research. There are different methods we can try, if you like.”

Aoba was awed. "You researched this? For me?"

"Of course," Mink said, as though it should have been obvious. "I ended up visiting a lot of...unusual websites, but I got the information I needed."

"Mink..." Aoba said, touched. He could tell that this was something that Mink wasn't really into, but he made the effort to learn more about it anyway.

"What? I'll be the one doing it, so I need to inform myself properly. To keep you safe," Mink said, checking his weave handiwork.

Aoba leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips; Mink kissed him back.

"Come on," he said after Aoba pulled away, "we can discuss this after we finish here."

"Alright!" Aoba said, putting all his focus back on his current project.

Mink smiled a small smile at him, then returned to his own work.

When they'd made enough to fill the orders, they sat back on the couch together and faced one another.

"So," Mink began, "have you done any research on this yourself?"

"Yes, I have," Aoba nodded.

"So you know how dangerous this is?" Mink replied, his eyes fixing on Aoba in a firm, serious gaze.

"Y-yeah..." Aoba said, shoulders slumping, his confidence fading a little.

"If something goes wrong, and I'm unable to revive you, the nearest hospital is a long way from here," Mink continued, turning his gaze toward the window, keeping his tone even. "The roads here are unpaved and scarcely marked, so an ambulance would have difficulty reaching us."

"Ah, right..." Aoba said. He knew these things, of course, but kept them in the back of his mind as a remote, unlikely possibility. Hearing Mink say them so flat out and cold, laying the facts out on the table to be seen clearly, sent a new jolt of anxiety through him. He didn't want to  _die_ , he just wanted to try something new with his partner. If something happened, if something went wrong...he would never be able to forgive himself. Aoba took a moment to take in a few deep breaths to ease the tightness in his throat. He looked at Mink, the other's expression stoic, and wondered if he was feeling the same.

Aoba breathed out his anxiety, calming himself enough so that he could think about this rationally again.

"But, I trust you," Aoba said, after he'd calmed. "You wouldn't let that happen to me."

Mink sighed through his nose, closing his eyes. "What is it that you like about this?" he asked, looking to Aoba, his tone calm and questioning, not accusatory.

"Ahh....well..." Aoba said, averting his gaze, his face reddening.

"Take your time," Mink said. "I'm only asking so that I can give you what you want from this. If you're unsatisfied at the end of it, it will have been pointless."

Aoba nodded in agreement, and mulled it over, how he could put it into words.

"Well...I guess what I liked about it at first was the rush of it, that it was scary, but kind of exciting at the same time...but, I got more scared than anything else when I saw your eyes..."

Mink sighed lowly, closing his eyes and turning his head away slightly. Aoba knew that while Mink didn't regret taking every chance he could in fulfilling his plan for revenge against Toue, he regretted having hurt Aoba in the process, before he knew that Aoba would become the most important person in his life.

Aoba shuddered involuntarily at the memory, grounded himself by looking at the man before him now, and continued.

"I know what you're thinking, Mink," Aoba said softly.

Mink opened his eyes, and turned to Aoba again, his eyebrows lifted.

"It's all right now. I'm past all that. The man I see before me now...he's gentle and kind, and would never do anything to hurt me."

"Then why do you want me to do this?" Mink said, a small note of desperation leaking into his voice before he brought it under control again. "Why would you want to relive that?"

"Because...it'll be different this time," Aoba replied. "I trust you now. We can rewrite that part of our history, this time without any fear. It'll prove to me, without a doubt, that I can trust you with my life, with my...everything," Aoba finished, a pink tinge coloring his cheeks again.  
  
“A reaffirmation...” Mink muttered, almost to himself.

“Yeah,” Aoba nodded. "And," he added, "I can find out if I actually like it or not." He gave a sheepish smile, and looked to Mink for his response.

Mink paused for a moment, then gave a small huff of a laugh, and smiled. "So optimistic," he muttered.

"So...will you do it, with me?" Aoba asked, his embarrassment continuing unabated.

Mink paused, looking back up at Aoba and his cautiously eager expression. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes," he sighed. "I'll do it with you."

Aoba's face spread into a wide smile, and he was about to thank him when Mink spoke up again.

"I haven't told you what I'm considering trying yet, though," he added, with a slight amused smile.

Aoba caught himself, realizing he had jumped a little too far ahead. He pressed down his embarrassment for the time being, asking Mink what the technique he had found was, agreed to it, and then they worked out a system together where Aoba could communicate his consent clearly, whenever he needed to.

"Mink?" Aoba said once they were done.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay with doing this?" Aoba said, his brows furrowing softly.

A brief pause, then: "Yeah."

"You're not just doing it because I want it?"

"If you think it will please you in a different way than I can normally, then I'm fine with it. I'm in no position to deny you anything. You wouldn't leave me alone about it if I did, anyway," he said with a small, mirthful smirk.

Aoba gave a little pout. "That's not true..."

Mink gave a small, deep laugh. "It's fine. Don't worry about me."

"Alright..." Aoba said, still feeling a twinge of guilt over his selfishness.

"Aoba."

Aoba looked up and met Mink's eyes. The look in them was firm and resolute.

"You're allowed to want things. It's nothing to feel guilty about. Your desires are yours. It would be wrong for me to prevent you from pursuing them, within reason. As long as you're satisfied, so am I. Alright?"

Aoba was silent for a moment, struck by his words. Then he let out a soft sigh. "...Alright." He smiled again.

With that, their discussion was over. They couldn't act on their desires that night; Mink had to bring in the stock they had made bright and early the next morning. But the night after would be a different story.

~

Aoba was in his room, fiddling with his Coil and doing a routine assessment and update of Ren's Allmate system. He had already bid Mink goodnight as he went off to his own room to read before bed.

They still slept in separate rooms most nights, which Aoba didn't mind sometimes; he respected Mink's space and his need for alone time now and then – as did Mink, in return – and it allowed Aoba to get tasks like this done. But the nights they slept together were growing a little more frequent since their one-year anniversary, though, something Aoba couldn't help but be happy about.

Finishing his work, he closed the holographic windows and closed Ren back up. "How does that feel?" Aoba asked him.

"Hmm," Ren said. "Different, but I think I will get used to it. It seems to solve the problem I've been having."

"It does?" Aoba said. "Oh, thank goodness," he smiled. He lifted the Allmate, and touched his forehead to Ren's. "Let me know right away if you have any other problems like that, okay?" he said to the Allmate.

"Ah, I will," Ren replied.

Aoba put him down, looked at the little furry face staring up at him, and smiled.

"Okay, you should probably rest now," Aoba said.

"Yes, it is getting late, as well," Ren replied.

"Mm," Aoba reached for Ren's head. "Goodnight, Ren."

"Goodnight."

Aoba put him in sleep mode, and placed him beside his bed. Now that he was done with every task and chore he had set for himself today and tonight, he could go to bed...but he still felt restless. And cold.

It was winter in Mink's homeland now, even colder at night than it is during the rest of the year, and despite his best efforts, the cold night air always found a way into Aoba's room, chilling it to an uncomfortable degree.

A harsh chill went through Aoba, making goosebumps rise on his arms. He  _could_ get into bed to warm up - his bed was adorned with many warm, handmade blankets, which were enough to keep him warm enough to sleep through most nights.

But tonight, he was just too restless for that.

Standing up, he walked to his bedroom door, opened it, and left the room.

Padding along the wooden floor, Aoba made his way to the next bedroom over. The house was dark, still, and cold, the fireplace having been put out hours ago.

Reaching the other bedroom door, Aoba hesitated for a moment, listening, then he knocked on the door softly.

"Mink? May I come in?"

A pause, and then:

"Yeah."

Aoba turned the doorknob and entered Mink's bedroom.

The room was dimly lit, only by the light of the lamp beside the chair where Mink was currently seated. He was still wearing his reading glasses, open book in his palms. Huracan was perched nearby, in sleep mode. Incense burned in a corner of the room, softly scenting the air with a spicy, inoffensive aroma.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting your reading," Aoba said, rubbing his neck.

"It's fine," Mink said. "That's what bookmarks are for.”

He took his own bookmark, stuck it between the pages he was reading, and shut the book, setting it aside on the table where the lamp sat. He looked to Aoba. "Is there something you needed?"

Embarrassment welled up in Aoba. He always underestimated how humiliating it would be to carry out actions such as this. He gulped, and spoke up before the silence became prolonged.

"I...I'm cold."

"Mm?" Mink raised an eyebrow slightly.

"...and I can't sleep," Aoba added.

"...Oh."

"Can I...stay here with you tonight?"

Mink scrutinized Aoba's expression for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright. You can stay."

Aoba pushed down his excitement, letting it out only in the form of a light smile. "Thank you." He strode over to Mink's bed, and sat down on the edge of it.

"Do you want to continue reading, or...?"

"No," Mink said, standing up from the chair. "I had just finished the chapter anyway. The rest can wait."

He walked over to his bed and sat down next to Aoba, a hand's width apart.

Aoba looked up at him. Though the room was dimly lit, he could see Mink's face clearly enough. The expression he was wearing...it was calm, careful, and perhaps even...awkward? As though he wasn't sure of what to do at this moment.

Taking this as his cue, Aoba reached out for Mink's hand, resting his right palm upon the top of it.

"Mm, your hand's cold," Mink said, with a soft furrow of his brow.

Aoba curled his fingers around Mink's palm, and lifted his hand gently; Mink allowed it. He then took his left hand and curled Mink's willing fingers around his right hand, placing his left hand atop where their fingers met.

"Then warm me up," Aoba said in a low voice, his eyes meeting Mink's.

Mink smiled, a flirtatious edge to it, and raised his other hand to encase Aoba's joined hands. "I will."

They lowered their joined hands, leaned in, and kissed. It was deep, and slow, their tongues meeting and wrapping gently as they shared their warmth.

They separated, unlinking their interlocked hands as they did so. Aoba, completely flushed, catching his breath, pulled back and looked up at Mink with a hazy smile.

Mink smirked at the sight of him. "Warm now?" he said huskily.

Aoba smiled wider. He reached for Mink's left hand and lifted it, Mink's fingers curling around Aoba's hand instinctively. Aoba then softly kissed each of Mink's knuckles.

"Aoba."

When Aoba looked up, Mink's expression was inscrutable, but the skin on his face appeared slightly pinker.

"Mm?"

"Before we go any further," Mink said, "do you still want me to do what you asked?"

Aoba nodded, stroking Mink's fingers with his thumb. "I do."

"And you still want me to decide when it happens?"

Aoba nodded again. "Yeah."

Mink gave a single nod, and continued.

"When you want me to let up, how will you tell me?"

"I'll tap you three times."

"Show me."

Aoba tapped Mink's arm with his index and middle fingers together, three times in quick succession.

"Good," Mink said. "And if you decide that you don't want me to do it at all, what will you say?"

"Kunzite," Aoba said confidently.

"Good," Mink nodded.

"Is that all?" Aoba asked, feeling a little impatient.

"That should cover it," Mink said. "Still want to go through with this? The kink, I mean."

"Yes," Aoba said with a firm nod, his face heating up anew at hearing Mink say the word _'kink'_ in his deep voice.

"Alright."

Mink leaned forward, and Aoba leaned over to reach him, their lips meeting again. Aoba's body - which had cooled off a little during his and Mink's discussion - heated up once more, from his head down to his lower regions. Already he could feel his pants growing tight as their kiss grew more passionate.

Mink guided Aoba down to the bed and lay him down gently. He then positioned himself above Aoba, straddling him and leaning down. Aoba pulled him close, burying and threading his fingers through Mink's hair with one hand, fingering Mink's shirt with the other. He managed to unbutton the top few buttons of the shirt before Mink helped him and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way.

Aoba spread his hand on Mink's warm chest, feeling the curve of each muscle and bone, the thrum of his beating heart, until he found a small mound; he ran his fingers over the nipple teasingly, hoping for a reaction.

A short intake of breath through his nose like a small gasp was heard from Mink, and was all the proof Aoba needed from him; he continued his movements, rubbing in circular motions, switching from one to the other, and back again, giving the first one a light, teasing pinch, all the while enjoying the small reactions he heard and felt.

Mink steadied himself with one hand and slowly stroked down Aoba's chest with his other. He slipped his hand under the hem of the sweater, running it over the skin underneath, and then lightly brushed, then squeezed, one of Aoba's nipples with his thumb.

Aoba gave an approving hum, and kissed deeper. He gave Mink's nipple one last firm rub, then moved to slip Mink's shirt off his shoulders. Mink assisted, leaning back and pulling away from the kiss to pull it off completely and toss it aside.

He turned his attention to Aoba then – the look in his eyes, his small, flirtatious smirk making Aoba's heart skip a beat – and slipped both hands up Aoba's sides, sliding off his pullover sweater carefully over his hair ornaments, and tossing it next to his own shirt.

Aoba didn't hesitate, sitting up and grabbing the hem of Mink's pants and undoing them; Mink did the same with Aoba, the both of them casting aside their pants and underwear soon after.

Aoba felt a rush of arousal at the sight of Mink's erection. He had the urge to grasp it, stroke it, maybe even take it into his mouth...he reached out his hand, but Mink gently pushed it away. He urged Aoba to lie back, and Aoba complied. He leaned over Aoba again, kissing and nipping at Aoba's neck and collarbone, and he took Aoba's hard length into his large, warm hand.

Aoba moaned deep in his throat, overwhelmed by the feeling of Mink holding him, when Mink began to move his hand, slow at first, quickly gaining speed.

"Aaaaa, M-Mink..." Aoba cried out, overcome by pleasure as Mink stroked him in all the right places. He ran a finger over Aoba's tip, making Aoba cry out in pleasure again as precum seeped out of it.

Mink caught Aoba's lips and kissed him once more, Aoba taking in his sweet taste. Mink parted to trail kisses down Aoba's neck, collarbone, chest, stopping to lick and suck on one of Aoba's nipples.

"A-ah! Mm-Mink...please..." Aoba pleaded, his patience wearing thin as every one of his senses were overwhelmed by pleasure, his mind growing hazy. His body craved Mink's, and wanted more.

Mink lifted his head, stopping his motions. He looked at Aoba, flushed and panting below him. Aoba met his eyes, and gave a single nod.

Mink then turned, lifting his arm to reach over to the bedside table, grasping the jar of cream.

He opened it and dipped his fingers into it, coating them in the sweet-smelling substance.

Aoba looked up at him, and as though reading his mind, Mink licked one of his fingers, then leaned over to kiss Aoba once again.

Their tongues wrapped around one another, spreading the cream's sweetness, Aoba giving a blissful hum as he savored the taste, while Mink brought his cream-coated fingers to Aoba's entrance.

He entered one finger slowly, his other hand finding Aoba's erect length and stroking it tenderly. He moved that finger slowly, then added another. He moved with precision and without haste, dulling the sting with well-timed strokes with his other hand. Aoba – overcome by the pleasurable feeling of Mink's large fingers inside him, moving, curling – couldn't help but feel touched once again by the patience and care that Mink took in preparing him, always, and how much that meant to the both of them. It made Aoba's heart ache every time.

A sweet, floral scent began to fill the space between them as he worked the cream – which had now turned to slick oil – around, Aoba letting out a moan now and then as Mink's fingers brushed his inner walls.

When his fingers were able to slip in and out easily, Mink pulled them out, Aoba missing the fullness immediately afterward.

Mink spread the remainder of the oil over his own length, then positioned himself over Aoba. Mink looked to Aoba, and Aoba gently spread his legs apart, his hazel eyes pleading.

Mink gave a nod, then entered Aoba, slow and measured, watching Aoba's reactions as he pushed further in. Aoba grit his teeth at the initial entry, allowing his body to adjust to Mink's hot length inside him.

Mink stopped when he got as far as he could, when he saw Aoba's breaths coming shorter and quicker. He looked to Aoba, and their eyes met. Aoba smiled, giving a small nod, and Mink gave a sultry smile back.

With that, Mink began to move. He thrust into Aoba, holding his hips in one hand, gradually gaining speed. Sounds of pleasure streamed out of Aoba; Mink had learned in the past year the areas and movements that would give Aoba the most pleasure with the minimum amount of pain, an effort Aoba rewarded by not holding down his voice when he was simply overcome.

In his hazy mind, Aoba remembered that Mink would likely soon decide when – or if – he would stop Aoba's breath. The thought of it sent a rush of excitement and anxiety through him, setting his heart pounding even harder. He felt both nervous and excited about it finally happening.

For a moment he thought about saying their safe word, to prevent it from happening at all. Mink wouldn't mind, Aoba knew, and they were having a great time anyway; it would just be like the sex they always had, no loss.

But, after another strong, pleasurable thrust from Mink, Aoba decided against backing down from it. He wanted to know what it would feel like now, and this was the only way to find out for sure. He could stop it at any time if he didn't like it.

So he looked into Mink's focused, fevered, passionate eyes, smiled a small smile, and let the pleasure of Mink inside him, around him, near him, filling all his senses, carry him away.

Mink continued pounding into him, taking his free hand and stroking Aoba's length lovingly. Aoba let out a loud moan as Mink turned at just the right angle, making his hips buck.

Aoba could feel himself getting close, and he started to think that maybe Mink had decided against stopping Aoba's breath; that was fine, Aoba thought, his mind and senses swamped in ecstasy, he didn't mind it after all...

Then, as fast as a blink, Mink's hand was on Aoba's face.

He pressed down lightly on the lower half of it, just enough to cut off both Aoba's nose and mouth from getting air.

A thrill of adrenaline went through Aoba at once, truly caught by surprise, his heart thudding fast and hard in his chest. He felt his breath stop, and hold.

All of the other sensations he was feeling heightened somehow, came into sharper focus; Mink's continued thrusts, the feeling of him inside, the pounding of his own heart between his stilled lungs, his tingling arousal. He looked up at Mink, to see what expression he had on his face.

His brows were knit, his mouth in a thin line. And his eyes...they were firmly locked on Aoba's face, watching him.

Aoba looked into his eyes – the deep, soft golden eyes that often sent Aoba's heart fluttering – and at his look of both concentration and concern, combined with Aoba's breathlessness, sent a renewed feeling of love washing over him.

This was no longer the man who cut off his air in order to gain control of him; this is a man who let Aoba take control of his own wants and desires, but worried for him, watched over him, and protected him.

The look in Mink's eyes said it all, and confirmed what Aoba already knew in his heart to be true.

He involuntarily fought for a breath under Mink's hand, but he held it down; he felt fine, he felt safe. Mink held Aoba's breath in his hand, and Aoba trusted that he would give it back.

A strong rush of arousal swept through Aoba, different than before. He could feel it; he was near the edge. He mustered a low moan, trying to let Mink know that he was about to come, and as the feeling continued to build, Aoba raised his hand to signal Mink.

But before he could tap his arm, Mink let up, pulling his hand away. Aoba gasped in a breath, and immediately after, his pleasure hit its peak, and he came strongly, splattering onto Mink's abdomen.

Relief washed over Mink's face, his brow easing, and he thrust hard into Aoba, coming shortly after. Aoba gasped again, bit back a moan and failed, gripping the sheets tight in one hand as he felt the added, pooling warmth and Mink moving inside him.

They both panted for breath afterward, Aoba's breaths still coming in gasps, making up for the oxygen he had lost. He felt a little light-headed, but elated at the same time. He looked up at Mink, who was still hunched over, breathing hard. Mink looked up then, reaching up to cradle Aoba's face in his hand, and looked into hazel eyes, hazy and searching. Aoba reached up and placed his hand atop Mink's, squeezed lightly, and smiled, giving Mink as tender a look he could muster in his afterglow.

Mink sighed – tension leaving his shoulders, a tension that Aoba hadn't noticed was there until then – and pulled out, a little sooner than usual, then wiped both himself and Aoba clean.

Mink lay down on the bed then, and Aoba cuddled up next to him, resting his head on his chest as they both caught their breath.

Aoba could hear the pounding of Mink's heartbeat; it was much faster than when they usually made love. It confirmed what Aoba had known already – Mink was scared, or at least nervous, about indulging Aoba in this kink.

Taking a deep breath, Aoba leaned up and kissed Mink softly, deeply, in apology and in thankfulness. Mink kissed back almost greedily, seeming to savor Aoba even more for it, holding the back of his head gently and weaving his fingers through blue hair. Aoba had to remind himself to breathe.

Kissing tenderly, Aoba drank Mink in; his taste, his warmth, his scent, his care. He felt a deep, blissful warmth in his chest, and in that moment, he couldn't imagine being with anyone but Mink for the rest of his days.

They parted, a string of saliva connecting the two of them for a moment before breaking. They caught their breath, looking into each other's eyes. Aoba thought about telling him 'I'm sorry', but one look into Mink's eyes told him that wasn't needed. He had received Aoba's feelings, and returned them in kind.

A wave of exhaustion hitting him, Aoba sank back down, resting his head on Mink's chest again, feeling it rise and fall with his slowing breaths. Mink stroked Aoba's bangs gently, sweeping them back, then stroking the rest of his hair softly.

"Are you satisfied?" he said, sounding like a smile was playing at the edges of his lips.

Aoba nodded. "Mm," he affirmed, with a contented smile.

"Did you like it? What I did."

Aoba thought for a moment, then nodded again. "Mm, I think I did. I was a little afraid at first, but not for long. Because I saw you."

Mink made an indecipherable noise at that.

Aoba nuzzled Mink's chest, breathing in his scent. "I love you," he said, smiling still.

Aoba was struck by his own words, and suddenly his heart was racing again; this was the first time Aoba had said those words to Mink. The first time that phrase had been exchanged between them. Aoba didn't need that, of course; he could feel Mink's love for him in everything he did, and Aoba did his best to show his love in just the same way. Mink had never been much with words, and Aoba had grown to love that about him, the way his actions spoke louder than words ever could.

But now he had said it. It was out there, and now Mink had to respond to it. Aoba blamed it on both oxygen deprivation and being love-drunk in that moment. They were his true feelings, to be sure, but he didn't want to pressure Mink in this way, right after they had made love in a way that had caused him distress.

Mink was silent; they both were. Aoba thought that perhaps he wouldn't say anything at all.

Then, Mink wrapped his arm around Aoba, and pulled him close, in a strong, but gentle embrace.

"...you, too."  
  
Aoba heard, as well as felt, Mink's words, reverberating deep in his chest. And he felt a joy he could barely contain, his smile returning in full force. It felt like a dream, but it was so _like Mink_ at the same time, that he couldn't deny it to be true. He was certain that he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

He felt about ready to burst with happiness, but he tried to hold it down, choosing instead to melt into Mink's embrace with a sigh, a soft smile on his face.

Exhaustion overtook him, and Aoba soon drifted off to sleep, soothed by Mink's warmth and slowed heartbeat.

Before he did, he heard Mink sigh softly in relief, and felt the covers being pulled over them both, him returning to holding Aoba close afterward.

_Another night spent together,_ Aoba thought, smiling drowsily, before falling fast asleep in Mink's gentle, strong hold.

~

Soon after Aoba had drifted off to sleep, a voice could be heard inside his head, echoing down a dim alley, accompanied by a set of golden eyes peering out from the darkness.  
  
"Thanks. That was really fun," it said, the speaker smiling from ear to ear, leaning against a brick wall casually. "You liked it too, right?"

Aoba didn't remember this the next morning, of course, as he woke up beside Mink. All he knew, upon recalling the events of the previous night, was that he couldn't be happier if he tried.

And, that he wouldn't be entirely against trying it again sometime.


End file.
